Northern Premier League 2016-17
The 2016–17 season is the 49th season of the Northern Premier League Premier Division, and the ninth season of the Northern Premier League Division One North and South. The League sponsors for 2016–17 are Evo-Stik. The league constitution was announced on 12 May 2016. Premier Division The Premier Division featured six new clubs: *Coalville Town, promoted as playoff winners in Division One South *Corby Town, relegated from National League North *Hednesford Town, relegated from National League North *Stafford Rangers, promoted as champions of Division One South *Spennymoor Town, promoted as playoff winners in Division One North *Warrington Town, promoted as champions of Division One North League table Top scorers Updated to match(es) played on 22 April 2017 Results Play-offs Semi-finals Luke Benbow Jordan Archer |goals2= 68 David Symington 90 Daniel Wordsworth |stadium= War Memorial Athletic Ground |attendance= 1628 |aet=yes |referee= }} Andrew Johnson |goals2= |stadium= The Brewery Field |attendance= 882 |referee= |stack=Y }} Final Stadia and locations Division One North On 12 May 2016 league constitution was announced. Two Division One North clubs were moved to the parallel division: Northwich Victoria and Witton Albion were transferred to Division One South. Thus, Division One North will feature six new clubs: *Colne, promoted from the North West Counties League *Colwyn Bay, relegated from the Premier Division *Goole, transferred from Division One South *Hyde United, relegated from the Premier Division *Ramsbottom United, relegated from the Premier Division *Tadcaster Albion, promoted from the Northern Counties East League League table Top scorers Updated to match(es) played on 22 April 2017 Results Play-offs Semi-finals James Walshaw Adam Clayton Lewis Nightingale |goals2= |stadium= Throstle Nest |attendance= 405 |referee= |stack=Y }} |goals2= 35 Jason Yates 59 Jason Yates 64 Ashley Jackson |stadium= Queensgate |attendance= 1004 |referee= }} Final Stadia and locations Division One South Division One South will feature five new clubs: *AFC Rushden & Diamonds, transferred from Southern League Division One Central *Bedworth United, relegated from Southern League Premier Division *Northwich Victoria, transferred from Division One North *Stamford, relegated from Northern Premier League Premier Division *Witton Albion, transferred from Division One North League table Top scorers Updated to match(es) played on 22 April 2017 Results Play-offs Semi-finals |goals2= |stadium= Wincham Park |attendance= 580 |referee= |stack=Y }} Lee Beeson Jonathan Lockie |goals2= 47 Richard Stirrup 78 Harrison Biggins |stadium= Sir Halley Stewart Playing Field |attendance= 448 |aet= yes |referee= }} Final Stadia and locations Challenge Cup | number_of_teams = | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = 66 | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 Northern Premier League Challenge Cup, known as the 16–17 Integro Doodson League Cup for sponsorship reasons, is the 47th season of the Northern Premier League Challenge Cup, the main cup competition in the Northern Premier League. It is sponsored by Doodson Sport for a sixth consecutive season. 67 clubs from England and one from Wales will enter the competition, beginning with the Preliminary Round, and all ties will end after 90 minutes and conclude with penalties. The defending champions were Marine, who defeated Scarborough Athletic on penalties in the 2016 Final. They were eliminated in the first round. Calendar Preliminary Round Ayrton Bevins Jake Pollard Matthew Dempsey Sam Fitton |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Jamie Rainford Ben Richardson Astley Mulholland Sam Ilesanmi Sam Hare |stack = yes }} Glynn Coney Joshua Green pen |goals2 = Liam Hailey Liam Hailey Andrew Westwood |stadium = |location = |attendance = |penalties1= |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2= |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Oliver Wood Danny Forbes |stadium = |location = |attendance =120 |stack = yes }} First Round Max Leonard Max Leonard Jamie Rainford Max Leonard Jamie Rainford |goals2 = |stadium = |location = |attendance = 221 |stack = yes }} Second Round Third Round Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final |goals2 = Jaime Milligan Regan Linney |stadium = Harrison Park, Leek |attendance = 474 |stack = yes }} See also *Northern Premier League *2016–17 Isthmian League *2016–17 Southern League External links *Official website Category:Northern Premier League seasons Category:2016–17 in English football leagues